


Do you know you do that out loud?

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Sherlock sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know you do that out loud?

John stared at Sherlock's sleeping form.  
A silhouette of navy-robed perfection, curled gracefully against the back of the worn leather sofa.

He marvelled at how peaceful he looked.  
A stark contrast to the whirlwind of dark curls, sharp cheekbones, all-seeing eyes and endlessly racing mind.

John studied the curve of the detective's back; the relaxed poise of his long, elegant neck; the delicate waves of his unruly hair.  
All begging to be touched; to be stroked; to be softly caressed like a needy child.

Like a child starved of affection. Not a bad analogy, John thought.  
Sherlock often acted like an impetuous child.  
Impulsive and outspoken. Constantly in need of attention; affirmation; adoration.

Charming; brilliant; addictive...

"Beautiful", John whispered.

He didn't see Sherlock's shy smile...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a quick break before I tackle the next few angsty chapters of Quotes & Echoes!
> 
> I've never written fluff before, so this is something of a change for me.  
> I hope it's OK!
> 
> All comments welcome, of course :-)


End file.
